Strip my soreness away
by Tokittoki
Summary: Masato is distressed for on that day, four years ago, was the day his grandfather died. He thinks Ren didn't notice his unusual behaviour. Is that true? Dedicated to Kotori Yui. [warning: MA]


**Strip my sadness away **

Those times when you feel down in the dumps while everyone around you is laughing. You wish you'd be happy like them. You wish you could also have a silly smile, beaming for no apparent reason. But I couldn't force myself to smile, not that I smiled often but I couldn't if I tried.

Today was one of those days that I just couldn't remain indifferent to, because four years ago, my grandfather died.

He taught me how to appreciate beauty in the smaller things as well as the greater ones. The beauty that resides in music and the performing arts. He supported me when no one else cared about my dream of being an idol and paid my tuitions until he died. The differences between my father and him were so dissonant that I begin wondering who did my father take after. Perhaps grandmother.

Fortunately I didn't have anything scheduled for today and was able to spend it quietly at home after visiting his grave and pray for him. It was a good thing that Ren wasn't at home, I didn't want him to see me vulnerable like this. There wasn't any need to worry him and it would be demeaning if he saw me this way.

I jumped once I noticed the sofa descended beside me.

"I called ya once I arrived but'cha were so deep in thought that I just kept starin' at that beautiful face of yours."

So, Ren was here for a while. How come didn't I notice his presence? He leaned closer, kissing my temple.

"Welcome home," I smooched his lips, then my eyes returned to what I had on my lap – needles and colourful balls of wool, "How was your day?"

He shrugged, "Nothing special, the photo-shoot went pretty well though. The photographer said I was inspiring, but let's not talk about it. I brought you melon bread."

He laid a paper bag on my lap just after putting away the other objects carefully. I thanked him and ate them eagerly, Ren knew how much I loved this treat. I grumbled, noticing he was staring at me a little too much. He shrugged it off with a laugh, telling me he was going to change his clothes, and left me alone. Seems like he didn't notice. Good.

Once I was done devouring my meal, my hands returned to the scarf I was knitting. Ren needed something warm to protect his throat from any harm these cold nights could do to it. After that, probably I'd knit a shirt or something alike.

Soon, however, I lost myself in my thoughts and memories anew, they flooded my head in the shape of flashes.

Grandfather picking flowers to place in a jar.

His gentile smile as he joined the colourful and fragranced Hydrangeas.

His calm voice as he filled the dragonfly-printed jar, telling me about the plays he saw recently, about how he wanted to take me so I could appreciate the actor's beauty with my own eyes.

My eyes stung, full of watery longing. I just missed him so much…. He had always been much more attentive and caring than my father ever was and I'm sure that he'd approve my relation with Ren, unlike my father. Before Ren could see me, I cleaned my tears and washed my face with cold water.

He was laying on the couch when I walked in the living room. Those lovely azure eyes stared at me for a moment and then shifted to the TV. He asked me to lay beside him with a slow gesture. I raised an eyebrow but the blond insisted.

His arms embraced me warmly when I sank on the space Ren reserved for me and he kissed my hair, "Let's just stay like this for a while, shall we?" His tone was sweeter than usual, I wondered why.

"Did you cheat on me, useless bastard?"

He suddenly stopped to chuckle at my words, "Can't we cuddle? You like it as far as I remember, Masayan."

"You're sounding too sweet to my liking," I side-eyed the blond who tightened his grip.

"'cause you're feeling down today, right? It was on the March 15th, four years ago, that your grandfather died. I remember… that day you cried your eyes out when you believed I was asleep."

I hid my face away from him. So, after all these years… he knew? Thinking twice, on this day, he'd usually do something different from usual. Ren would always find a way to drag me out of home.

…That was… really sweet of him.

His tanned fingers entwined with my hair, drawing calming circles. I leaned against his touch, reposing my head on his arm. His scent enwrapped me like the sea embraces the sand. When we think it's gone and get used to it, the velvety fragrance always manages to come back and grace us with its lulling beauty. Ren's touch on my bare skin was like magic, soothing my sadness.

We fought for stupid, unthinkable things. Even the weather sometimes served as a motive to our arguments. In the end, however, it always ended smoothly, tenderly and occasionally heatedly - our skin would be glued to each other, moved by an unknown force. We'd embrace one another deeply, craving for more feelings, more touches, more of whatever the other had to offer.

Those cat-like eyes were observing me once I lifted my head, tiredly, and closed once we kissed. One kiss followed the other, on his skin, on my lips, on his neck, on my nape.

Clothes weren't necessary anymore and, like the hunter chases its prey, our wild hands mapped out other's skin.

I had always adored his feet, fine nevertheless strong and masculine. I couldn't let the chance of licking them fly away, not the opportunity of bringing his dashing toes into my mouth. Ren seemed to enjoy the feeling, staring at me with that disconcerting face of his. My eyes shut, I journeyed up to his legs as my hands felt his torso.

"Your fingers… are like precious jewels. Delicate for playing piano and perfect to touch my skin." And with this, he pulled my hand to him, smooching it softly, sketching its contours with his tepid tongue. Shivers crawled down my back.

He chuckled, happy to see the unwanted disorientation on my face, "You look adorable when you're like this, shall we do something more?" Ren's teeth ravaged my nipples meanwhile his hands worked down on my flaccid cock.

Yes, I wanted this.

I ached for him.

I wanted to push all my soreness away and dissolve into his touch.

Become one with him.

The physical pain his savage teeth caused on my bare skin only served to excite me more. I pulled his hair, I wanted to pluck it. I wanted him to blow up my heart.

Sex with Ren was always passionate, intense. I loved every time he murmured my name, huskily, horny, yearning. He was like a firefly, lighting my way in the darkest of nights, taking me to the moon with a simple glow.

"Stop, Ren… If you continue… I'll… come."

At this point my breathing was erratic, I was a flushing mess, my hair was all dishevelled and I didn't care the least.

The blond licked my lips, pushing me to him, "Ride my cock," he whispered against my skin, opening way for his tongue to slip in.

"Don't say it like that."

"It turns you on when I talk this way," the blonde purred into my ear.

I could feel the throbbing chaos between my trembling legs. Rounding him with both arms, I searched for support. He told me to do him hard, as he enjoyed it, a grunt was my response.

He was hot and slippery, finding his way into me. Oh, how I craved for that texture, that fullness, the way it fractioned against me.

"Ren," I moaned, smooching his lips.

The blond caught on my hint and supported my ass cheeks as I played with him like a joystick - up, around, down… it didn't matter when his flesh was what I wanted the most.

"You're outstanding today, Masayan," he cried in pleasure. Ren usually wasn't one to moan or be loud but this time, he allowed his voice to unleash itself. Words of praise, of sin, or pleasure and passion were launched in what seemed a dizzy torrent of desire. Meanwhile, I held onto him, pleading words out of tune, mimicking my lover.

His hand spanked me as he told me to shift my position.

I bit down the leather sofa, not caring if the marks would be noticeable afterwards. Ren's smooth hands entrapped my thighs, then he resumed, heating my sweating body even more. A kiss was left on my shoulder as he searched for more contact. I turned my head to see him – his pupils were abnormally big, brimming with lust. That made me happy, Ren wanted me as much as I craved for him.

"Your skin is so tempting, a lamb waiting for the heady wolf's bite," that voice came in a mere slur of words. I moaned louder once his fingers massaged my glans, descending to take my shaft utterly on his hand.

Tremors. My body was reduced to tremors, submissive to that filthy touch. He pecked my shoulder and nape, inviting me to come with him.

Seconds after, I saw stars, happiness visited my heart and inquired if it could stay.

We pulled a blanket to keep our bodies warm and cuddled. Ren's breathing gradually normalised.

"Are you asleep?"

"Not yet," he countered with his eyes closed.

A comfortable silence lingered between us. He squeezed my arm.

"I'll be always w'cha when ya need me, Masato."

I shifted to watch his tranquil features, posing a kiss on his eyelids, "Thank you."

I love you, I thought, now allowing those words to escape my mouth. With Ren I had the feeling I was always nude for he knew me to the point where he cold notice my worries right off the bait and strip them away. It took him some years to figure me out, to understand my nature. But now he knew that, even without opening my mouth, I often told him that I adored him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… this came up completely hideous. I'm not truly satisfied with it. However, I hope it's good enough for you guys to enjoy, especially you, Yui. Errr…can this count as your birthday present? ^_^ It's a little late but, I'd be glad if you accept this little gift, it was made with love. :)**

**Peace ^_^\/ **


End file.
